Forgive and Forget
by Midnightlover55
Summary: Mikan has always been Natsume's bullying object. But a series of events followed by a love letter and a forgotten past has Natsume down on his knees for Mikan's forgiveness. What will happen? Review!


Me: God! It feels great to be writing again after a long time.

Natsume: Oh! where have you been?

Me: Does it matter to you?

Natsume: Someone's grouchy.

Me: Well whatever. Do the disclaimers

Natsume: Fine! This baka doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its Characters.

Me: Enjoy ^_^

Forgive and Forget

"I am latee!" Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I am 16 years old and I am studying at Alice Academy, an academy just for the rich people. How I got admission to that school was because I am smart and has good grades…in other words I got a scholarship. As much as the academy is so grand and all that, it still has rich snobs going there and the last thing you want is to study with people like them. It's a good thing that Hotaru goes there too or I would've broken down years ago.

So as you all know I am late and I am running down the path to my school with my bag in one hand and a half eaten sandwich on the other. I kept running and I saw the clock tower of our school. I increased my pace and the next thing I was able to process was a car zooming past me and me getting drenched in mud.

"Oh no! What am I supposed to do now?" I knew the person driving that car and I knew that he and his friends must be laughing their heads off now. I just knew there was no point in running anymore since I am already late and Jinno-Sensei is going to give me detention again.

I was exactly 10 minutes late when I reached class and Jinno Sensei wasn't very happy about it

"Miss Mikan Sakura! Do you think we are conducting a fashion show here?" He asked with an obviously angry tone. I saw everyone laugh and they started their daily routine of commenting on my status and dress and all that.

"N-No Sir" I replied looking down. What? Everyone's scared of Jin-Jin.

"You are late too! Detention Sakura!" Jin-Jin practically yelled at me. Now you might think I am used to this by now.

"Yes Jin-Jin….I mean J- Jinno Sensei "

I walked hurriedly to my seat when I tripped on something and fell flat on my face. Oh dear God! Today's just not my day is it? I sighed and looked up to meet the face of the campus slut Luna Koizumi. She is the worst type of slut you can find and then again all sluts are the worst. I didn't say anything to her as I picked myself and sat down on my seat.

"Are you all right?" I heard Hotaru ask from behind me.

"Yeah! Ofcourse" I gave her a fake smile to reassure her. But truth to be told I don't think I am fine at all.

Now let me give you all a rundown on those idiots who got me into this situation. Hmm where to start? Those guys are the biggest troublemakers in this academy. The whole group consists of:

Yuu Tobita – 17

Kokoro Yome – 17(am I right?)

Kitsuname – 17(am I right?)

Ruka Nogi – 17

Natsume Hyuuga – 17

Prior to being the biggest trouble makers in the academy, they are also the most wealthiest and popular lot in the academy. They get a high position in academy since their parents also hold a big share profit for the academy. They even have individual fan clubs. But Luna Koizumi is the president of all the fan clubs.

I hate each and every one of them except Ruka-Kun as he is the only nice person in the whole group and also because he is Hotaru's boyfriend. I hate Hyuuga the most since he has declared that I am his 'toy' or 'bullying object'.

Too bad it wasn't always like that though. That's right! I Mikan Sakura had been in love with Natsume Hyuuga once. But now that I think back I can't help but say its all a mistake.

Lunch_

I was sitting together with Hotaru chan talking about the history assignment we had to complete soon. That's when I heard an ear piercing scream coming from none other than Koizumi. I looked up to see the 'trouble makers' coming in through the cafeteria door.

My eyes widened at the sight of then and I deliberately tried to hide myself with a book I had in my hands even though I knew it's futile. I sighed in relief when I felt the group moving away from me .I was just about to stand up and leave when two strong hands slammed down on the table on either side of me.

"Yo!" I felt a warm breath running down my neck and I jumped up abruptly with a startled cry. But in the process I knocked over the table and my legs caught in between making me fall down to the floor with the spaghetti I was eating falling down over my head. (a/n: Sorry if my grammar is wrong here.) My eyes filled with unshed tears as I struggled to get up with my now bruised leg.

My eyes widened even further when I saw Hyuuga crouch down to my level. A shiver ran down my entire being as this man in front of me trailed his hand down my cheek to my neck and finally on my chest to the ribbon holding up my uniform top.

I felt my eyes sting and hot tears blinding my vision now running down my cheek. The monster in front of me has undone my ribbon resulting in my top coming loose and showing everyone my baby blue polka dotted bra.

I felt my head going dizzy and through my blinded vision I was able to see people snickering and some even holding up their mobile phones taking photo of me. Hyuuga suddenly leaned down and whispered

"Polka Dots"

That's it! I don't care my foot hurts anymore. I stood up as fast as I can and ran out of their clutching my top in the process.

Author's POV

Meanwhile Natsume felt a cold glare on his back and he looked up to see Hotaru glaring daggers at him. Ruka was holding her down as he knew his girlfriend may strike his best friend. But truth to be told, he thought his best friend deserved it from the beginning.

"Let go of me Ruka! I am going to re arrange this idiot's face today" Hotaru's tone told everyone about how pissed off she really was.

But Natsume only smirked as he replied, "Really Now?" he paused and continued "She is a clown! She is my clown! And she only served her purpose….." A sickening smirk drew out on his face and he continued "To entertain me!" Everyone stared at him bewildered and Ruka was left thinking '_Was this really my friend? _'

Back to Mikan_ (Mikan's POV)

I can't believe it! How could he do such a thing to me? I can't believe I was once in love with such a monster. I was currently standing in front of my locker. No one was here ofcourse , I don't want anyone to see me like this now.

I slowly opened my locker and took out a letter from it. Its not just any letter though, it was a love letter! The exact same one I wrote to Natsume once and ended up not giving it to him. I picked it up and I instantly broke down clutching it closer to my chest. Time passed by and when the bell rang I put the letter back in my locker and left for my next class.

Someone's POV

I loomed over the locker of Sakura. The idiot didn't lock it. I took the letter out and the only thing that came to my mind was '_This is the end of you Sakura'._

* * *

><p><em>Me: <strong>Review Please ^_^<strong>_


End file.
